


Caffeinated dream

by Beezarre



Category: Holby City
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Bernie wakes up from a strange dream and Serena tries to decrypt it. Pure crack. Bat’s fault.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Caffeinated dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).



> Totally blaming Bat for this. Entirely written and partly edited during one of her sprints. Partly to blame is Wonko, as we were talking about Secret Santa. (The idea was that coffee was a thing that Berena were really tied to throughout canon and would make a good prompt and that you could do everything with coffee, I pointed out that you could drown them in it, Bat said that it would be considered Major Character Death. I suggested scuba diving. Et voilà…)

“Bernie. Bernie?”

“Hm?”

“Bernie, wake up love, just a nightmare?”

“Hmm?” The blonde’s tousled hair draped over her face, only half an eyelid and the tip of her nose coming out.

“Just a dream, love.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” She sounded like a pouting child.

“Wasn’t it? You were tossing and turning, and muttered ‘no’ quite a few times, too. And you did steal the covers. Again.”

“Yes, well, you would too!” Bernie was progressively more awake but hadn’t yet thought of freeing her face from her impromptu mask, making her answers even more enigmatic.

“What happened?” Serena took her calmest, most soothing voice, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to run her fingers through what would inevitably be tangles without causing any pain, uncovering her partner’s face one strand of hair at a time.

“’Was dreaming!”

“Yes, I think we did establish that, darling.”

“Cold coffee.”

“Cold coffee?”

“Yes!”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with cold coffee? You mean beside the fact that it’s cold?”

“But?”

“The scuba diving gear wasn’t even right, I mean we couldn’t have seen through it properly.”

“I-I see.” She really didn’t. It was coffee they were talking about, after all.

“And you were wearing that swimsuit!”

“Was I?”

“Yes, and it was great, but all I got to see was the top!”

“How unfortunate.” Did she want to know what kind of swimsuit her partner had dreamt her into, considering the fact that they had been swimming in cold coffee?

“Well it’s not my fault if you insisted on using a string of little marshmallows as a life belt, is it!” Now she was cross, pouting again. “And then you wouldn’t let me have any?”

“What?”

“There were no marshmallows left! That’s mean! You know I like them too!!”

“On cold coffee?”

“On anything! On you if that’s what it takes.” Now that was an idea to file away for later.

“So, let’s go through this again, shall we. You were dreaming about cold coffee we were scuba diving into and annoyed I’d taken all the marshmallows.”

“You stole half of my pain au chocolat before that, too. But it had a green cross on it! Medicinal! So I only got half my share!”

“Right.” Serena was partly tempted to ask her partner how old she was, or possibly how tired she was, knowing she wasn’t tipsy or even remotely drunk, but on the other hand it was a very interesting dive in her psyche, and considerably less concerning than potential war flashbacks.

“Oh and I’m never wearing a two piece suit ever, again. You’ll pull the strings, and I know it.”

Well that solved what Bernie was wearing. The fact that Bernie somehow wanted her to do that did say a lot, such as the fact that if it hadn’t been for that odd coffee dream they could probably have taken advantage of Bernie having shifted the covers to one side.

“You are aware I made fresh, hot coffee, right?” Serena presented her with a cup.

“With marshmallows?” The voice could as well have come from a five year old.

“No, but if that’s all it takes to get you to see sense I’ll go and get some.”

All she got was a nod, some hair falling free from their temporary haven of tidiness, almost dipping in the hot liquid.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to die from scalding myself drowning into it!”

“Good. How many marshmallows?”

All she got was puppy eyes. Fine. She’d bring what they had left, and probably nibble on the rest if they didn’t end up swimming in her own coffee. She preferred them in warm chocolate herself but who was she to argue with a half woken Wolfe?

She still wondered about the swimsuit though. Had Bernie spotted the leopard print one she had at the back of her drawer? She wasn’t sure she still fitted in it, but she’d have to try it on some time soon. It was a cold shower Bernie would need after that!


End file.
